


There's Something About Yara

by Cozzdog



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 19:51:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozzdog/pseuds/Cozzdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an episode of Supernatural I want to be written. No smut here, also no destiel or wincest or any kind of relationship. Just the brothers hunting a supernatural monster based on an Australian Folk Lore creature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something About Yara

**PROLOGUE**

It’s a dark and cold night outside; a group of 8 people are hiking through the bushlands in an unknown location following behind their tour guide. The group are being extremely loud and are causing quite a ruckus, waking up the sleeping animals in the vicinity.  
“Hey Mel,” David shouts backwards to Melissa, who was struggling to keep up with everyone “stay close. I wouldn’t want you to get all scared or anything!” David jokingly winks at Melissa.  
“Shut up Dave,” Melissa retorts “you know I hate being out in the bushlands at night, you never know what could be out the-“  
Something rustles up above in the trees, interrupting Melissa’s sentence. She gasps out “What was that? David what the he-“  
“Calm down Mel,” David interrupts “it’s probably just a bird or something. The group is being pretty loud after all, we’re disturbing their sleep. Come on, try and keep up. We’re falling behind!”  
“I hate this, I hate this, I hate this” Melissa repeats under her breath, before picking up her pace, catching back up to David and the rest of the group.  
The Tour guide is still describing everything he knows about Drop Bears.  
“Legend has it that the drop bears in this area are extremely fierce and aggressive creatures.” he says in a tone similar to a museum curator.  
“There are numerous ways of warding them off, like vegemite or sometimes even toothpaste spread behind your ears.”  
The entire group starts laughing and making bad jokes while the tour guide continues on with the story.  
“Now, according to the National Geographic, Drop Bears only ever attack those without an Australian Accent, so be sure to keep practicing your accents so the bears don’t GETCHA!” the tour guide turns suddenly turning his flashlight up to a tree nearby attempting to scare everyone with a brash “boo!” Melissa squeaks before David laughs and pushes her arm, causing her to nearly lose her footing. The group continues on the path while David is practically on the floor in fits of laughter. David stops the group and puts on the most American accent he can  
“Hey Y’all, I got’s to go an’ take care of m’ business.” and points to a nearby tree off the beaten path. The tour guide sighs, and beckons the group to move on forward. Melissa carries on with the group and swears tooth and nail she saw a small figure moving through the trees up ahead, but shakes it off as her mind just playing tricks on her.  
David is alone in the bushland, a little bit off the beaten path when he hears a low rumbling growl.  
“Very funny Mel, I’m not going to fall for your stupid little jokes.” he says in a mocking tone “You should be with the group, go on I’ll catch up.” When Melissa doesn’t reply he laughs and thinks to himself, ‘Oh man, this wind and my mind are working together to try and drive me crazy’.  
He looks around the tree he’s pissing on and notices a small red figure off in the distance, glowing somewhat. He ignores it, turns around and walks off to find the group.  
David finally catches up and he hears the tour guide continuing on with his boring drabble about the drop bears in the area. “The Drop Bears only ever attack someone who happens to be resting or sleeping underneath a tree that they have made their home” he explains.  
David catches up to Melissa “Hey Mel, you’re going to have to sleep really close to me tonight, if you catch my drift” He winks at her.  
“Shut up David!” she shouts at him “You’re just saying that to try and get me to sleep with you tonight but there’s no way it’s going to happen! Not after the way you’ve tormented me.”  
“Aww come on Mel, you know you want it just as bad as I do!”  
“No way, I mean it. You dun’ goofed up today!” she retorts. David just lets out a long sigh, and stops trying to argue the point. He knows her as well as anyone and she won’t give up easily.  
The tour guide stops the group, “Okay guys, this is where we can set up base camp, set your sleeping bags and tents up here and we can light up a fire to cook some damper for a late night snack”  
Melissa turns to David, “What on EARTH is damper!?” she asks.  
“Just you wait and see,” he replies “You have it with jam and it’s the best thing ever!” Melissa’s eyes widen up at the claim. “Trust me, I’ve tried it before.”

The group sleeps well into the morning, and Melissa is the first to wake up. She stands up slowly, stretching her arms out and with a long yawn, turns her head to where David had fallen asleep next to her. The tour guide was busy trying to get the fire going again after it had extinguished during the night due to a lack of firewood. He had a tin of Baked Beans and some leftover Damper batter from the night before.  
‘Oh, yummy I loved that damper!’ Melissa thought before turning over towards David and attempting to poke him awake.  
“Psst David, wake up. I need someone to come to the bathroom with me, no way am I going out there alone.” She whispers to him, but David doesn’t react. Melissa pokes him harder and he rolls from on his side face down into the dirt. “Come on David. This isn’t funny. Get up and do this for me!” she says in a stern voice.  
She decides enough is enough and rolls him over to discover his lifeless face, slightly glowing red and she screams. Melissa hears feet shuffling outside the tent, followed by her tent unzipping. The Tour Guide bursts through the tent doorway, Melissa jolts up and looks at him in fright.  
“Holy shit!” he screams as the rest of the group start to gather inside the tent.  
“What the hell could’ve done that to him?!” one of the members asks, nearly shouting. The whole group look shocked and scared out of their wits.

\---------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean burst through the front door of an old abandoned house in the middle of the suburbs. The house smelt like rotten eggs almost like something had died underneath the floorboards recently. The smell makes Sam nearly gag.  
“That son of a bitch must be around here somewhere” Dean says as he notices some of the markings on the wall. Sam’s eyes trail off from the markings all over the floor to an altar on the opposite side of the room. It appeared to be made out of some kind of black limestone, maybe opal. Sam wasn’t entirely sure, but he’s certain that it was the power source for one of the most powerful warlocks they’ve ever hunted. He recognises some of the symbols on the altar that appear to be written in blood when a figure appears behind it. It’s the same warlock they’ve been hunting for the past week and a half, every time they start to get close to his location he teleported himself along with everything he owned to a new town completely. The warlock flicks his wrists in the general direction of Dean, knocking him to his knees before turning to Sam. He pushes his right hand out and Sam is thrown across the room, slamming against the wall with such force causing him to hit his head letting out a low grunt and dropping to the floor. He slides the shotgun along the floor towards Dean before slowly fading from consciousness faintly whispering “Dean”.  
“SAMMY! NO!” Dean screams after him. He turns his head to the warlock and shouts “You son of a bitch, you’re gonna pay for that!”.  
Dean turns his body to face the warlock and takes aim with the sawed-off-shotgun. He prepares to shoot when the warlock’s familiar, a Border Collie, runs in and jumps up attacking Dean, knocking the shotgun away and knocking him over.  
“Stupid freaking dog!” Dean exclaims as he reaches for the shotgun but it’s too late.  
The warlock turns and cuts into his palms beginning to chant “Mitte hos duos procul, et somnium tempore ad terram fruticibus!” The warlock thrusts his palm downwards towards the bowl, dripping his blood into it. Dean feels a sudden heat rush over his body, an unbearable heat, as the scene before him begins to unfold and fade away into nothing but darkness.  
The last words he manages to spew out at the warlock are “What’ve you done to us” before the darkness swallows his vision and he passes out from exhaustion.

\---------------------------------------------

Sam awakens in a dry heat one he’s not all too familiar with. He doesn’t have a clue where he is, and there was something crawling on his face. He slowly opens his eyes and scratches his head, wincing at the dull thud in the back of his head.  
He snaps back into reality “Dean!” he shouts out “did you manage to get the Warl-“  
Sam choked on his words seeing the surrounding area. ‘Where am I?’ he thought to himself.  
He was in a weird looking forest like none he had ever seen before, the trees were more spaced and the sun seeped through the pale green leaves nearly blinding him. There were a lot of trees and plants that he didn’t recognise from the books he had read, or from what he had seen in his travels. It was also very hot, not like the heat he’d come to know, It was more of a dry heat, like in the middle of a desert, except there were plants and insects everywhere.  
‘How do so many plants grow in this kind of heat?’ he tries to figure out in his head while slowly rising to his feet.  
Then a more urgent thought popped into his head; Dean was nowhere to be seen.  
“Dean! Where are you Dean?!” Sam roared out into the bushland.  
There was no reply and Sam began to worry. He inspects the general area, not finding anything until he notices a dirt trail between the small shrubs and trees. He decides to follow the footprints that he can see in the beaten path. Sam continues walking along the path, his eyes darting all over looking at all the different plants and even an odd furry creature up in the tree to his left. In his distraction he trips on an overgrown tree root. His head hits the ground as fast as he can blink. He lands in some kind of prickly bush with thorns, getting cuts and nicks all over his uncovered arms, legs and face.  
‘Ouch! What the hell!’ He stands up brushing the dirt off his torso, trying to get out as many of the thorns as he can. He hears a high pitched laughter off in the distance.  
“Hey! Who’s there?!” He shouts out but the laughing continues. Upset that someone might be laughing at him, he quickly finishes patting himself off and continues along the path.  
He notices a small tree with tiny yellow flowers blooming on them. He walks up to it, moves his hand up to hold one of the small flowers up when he hears a faint buzzing sound.  
A bee attacks, stinging his arm and then flying off in one swift motion.  
“Ouch! Damnit! It feels like everything in this place is out to get me!” he mumbles to himself.  
He continues along the dirt trail, which doesn’t look like a trail at all, more like the plants had just stopped growing where people had continuously walked. He rubs his fingers over the still fresh bee sting and various cuts he has all over his arms. He eventually makes it to a small clearing and notices a small town off in the distance;  
“Finally,” He sighs to himself “civilisation. Maybe they can tell me where the hell I am!”

Dean wakes up abruptly, standing up preparing to defend himself from the warlock, his eyes darting all around. He realises he was no longer in the run down abandoned house that they were in a minute earlier, or at least what felt like a minute, and that the warlock was nowhere to be seen. He instead settles on trying to figure out what the warlock had done to them, more so where the warlock had teleported him.  
“God damn it! You freaking son of a bitch!” Dean screamed at the sky “What kind of dick move was that!?”  
He hears a small rumbling, almost growling, in the distance. Dean gets in back his defensive stance, preparing to have to fight something before he sees a beaten up white pickup truck appear in the clearing. The car looked like it hadn’t been washed in forever; it had scratches all along the side doors and the tires were looking a little worse for wear. The car pulled up alongside Dean and a young man in the driver’s seat looked up at him.  
“G’day mate!” he hollered “What are you doing out this far? You look a little lost!”  
“Yeah man! I don’t know where I am,” Dean informed “could I maybe get a lift into a nearby town or something?”  
“Sure thing! M’names Jack! What’s yers?”  
“Dean” he cautioned wiping the sweat from his forehead.  
“Nice t’ meet ya Dean, I’m a local in this area, I’m sorry but there’s no room in the passenger seat of m’ Ute so you’ll just have to ride up back there with Roger.” Jack explains.  
“What the hell is a ute?” Dean pulled a weird expression as he enquired.  
“Uhh, the thing I’m driving? Come on mate, I don’t got all day do you want a ride into town or not?” Dean grunted and jumped into the back, sitting down next to the guy Jack described.  
“Roger right?” Dean asks as the car slowly started to drive off away from the clearing.  
“Yeah what’s it to ya?” he replies.  
“I was just wondering... I’m Dea-“  
“I heard you already.” Roger made known. Dean looks at the wide brimmed hat Roger was wearing with a look of awe and wonderment. It seems that there were corks on string tied all around the base of the hat.  
“What the hell is that?” Dean gestures towards the hat on Roger’s head. Rogers’s demeanour seems to have changed at the question, becoming a lot friendlier.  
“This thing?” Roger enquired “It’s a Hobbly-Bob”  
“Seriously? A Hobbly-Bob? You’re messing with me right? What is it really called?”  
“A Hobbly-Bob,” Roger repeated “that’s what they’re called or a Cork Hat if you wanna be all borin’ bout it, it keeps the flies away from m’ face”  
“Where the hell am I?” Dean says under his breath then thinks ‘I’m definitely not in Kansas anymore.’  
“You must’ve gotten wasted last night if you don’t remember where you are. You’re in W.A” he explains. Dean thinks for a second then looks back up at Roger  
“W.A? You mean like, Washington?”  
“Not quite mate. I’m talking Western Australia.” Dean looks shocked at the statement as reality sinks in. He definitely wasn’t in Kansas anymore. Hell, he wasn’t even in America anymore!

\---------------------------------------------

Sam takes out his phone and tries to get a signal, holding his phone in random positions above his head while walking through the near-lifeless town on the dirt road. There was an old Tourist Centre that looked completely abandoned along with a few other buildings at the edge of town that looked like they hadn’t been inhabited for years. They had boarded up windows and some of the buildings were missing their doors. He looks up at his phone, trying to avoid looking at the sun but there was no signal at all. It was as if he wasn’t in America anymore!  
‘That’s ridiculous, right? Where else could I be’. He thinks to himself. He finds a building in the middle of town and assumes it would be the town centre; he walks inside looking down at his phone and he nearly walks into a young woman. She had auburn-brown coloured hair and bright blue eyes. The young girl looks up at him, only just realising just how tall Sam was.  
“Oh, hey there mate,” She gasps out “you are mighty tall!”  
Sam looks down at her and smiles “Oh, uhh hey. I’m sorry about that; I didn’t think this town even had living people in it. It looks like a ghost town.” He explains.  
“Oh, yeah... Most people are away at the moment working in the mines around town” Sam looks at her with a confused expression, having no idea what she meant.  
“Mines?” he questions.  
“You know? The place where gold and other resourceful minerals come from?” she mocks in response.  
“I know what mines are, I-I uhh, just didn’t think there were any mines in this area.” The young girl laughs at him.  
“Of course there is. This part of WA is known for its mines!”  
“Wait, we’re in Washington?”  
The girl laughs again “Haha, cute tall and funny! Bonus, but no I mean WA as in Western Australia.”  
Sam nearly chokes on his breath “Western Australia?!” He yelps out.  
“Well, yeah. You’re here right? Where else would you be are you drunk or something?”  
“No, uhm... I just well... it’s hard to explain, never mind. I’m Sam by the way.” He holds out his hand gesturing a handshake, the young girl shakes his hand and replies  
“Nice to meet you Sam, I’m Sarah. I’m here on an excursion of sorts. I’m studying local folklore and I’ve heard about a few people either disappearing or dying in mysterious ways.”  
Sam looks at her curiously “Mysterious ways?”  
“Yeah, just two days ago one of the guys on a camping trip or tour of the area was found dead in his sleeping bag, glowing red. Or so they are saying.” She shrugs her shoulders not really knowing what they meant by that.  
‘Huh... That’s really weird.’ Sam thinks to himself. He hears a low rumbling sound in the distance turns and sees a white pickup driving slowly towards the centre of town. He notices Dean is sitting in the back and turns back to Sarah.  
“Sorry Sarah, I gotta go talk to my brother, we got separated a while back.” she nods, and Sam walks off towards the truck. Dean jumps off the back and briskly walks towards Sam.  
“Sam!” Dean shouts “Hey, Sammy! We’re in Austr-“  
“Australia, yeah. I figured that out. What do you think happened?”  
“That son of a bitch Warlock must’ve sent us here to give him time to find a new location. I almost had him but his familiar jumped me and knocked the shotgun out of my hands.”  
Sam looks at Dean and starts laughing “Getting a little rusty with your grip are you?”  
“Shut up” Dean pouts. Dean looks up with sudden realisation as he starts patting around his jeans and jacket pockets, realising he no longer has any weapons on him.  
“Damnit! I have no weapons. We’re completely defenceless here!” He looks at Sam, hoping to get some kind of solution from him.  
“Calm down Dean, I’m sure we’ll work a way out of this. Until we do I’ve found something out of the ordinary about this place.”  
Dean pats Sam on the shoulder. “Yeah out of the ordinary alright. Hey, look at that guy’s hat over there!” Dean points towards Roger “He said it was called a Hobbly-Bob. Look at how ridicu-“  
“Dean!” Sam interrupts “Did you even hear what I just said; we may have something to hunt here. You know... A job!”  
Dean looks at his brother with an objectified look “I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but we don’t have any weapons here! What are we even supposed to hunt this thing with?”  
“I dun-“Sam tries to defend.  
“And secondly”, Dean interrupts “we don’t even know if this is going to be our kind of job. Let alone what the thing could be!” Dean must have been talking a little too loud because Roger had walked over towards them stopped and stood almost in between them making a triangle between the three.  
“You guys talking ‘bout the recent drop bear attacks in the area? They’re nasty things they are.” He jests.  
“Drop, Bears?” Sam questions, hesitant to ask  
“Yeah, they tend to wait up in the trees for people to fall asleep, and then they drop down on your face and maul you, shredding you to bits. It’s weird though ‘cause the recent attacks haven’t been as vicious as the legends describe them. In fact, of all the bodies, not one of them had a scratch on them.”  
Sam and Dean exchange a confused and worried look. “Is there a local library nearby?” Sam asks “I think I may need to have a quick read up on all these ‘Drop Bear’ tales.”  
Roger nods his head “Yeah, there’s one just down the main road” he pointed west “take the second road to left and it’s the big building, you can’t miss it.”  
“Thanks” Sam replies as he turns to Dean  
“Sam. Sammy. Look at his hat. Look at how the corks are hangi-“Sam just moans and grabs his brother by the jacket arm and drags him away from Roger and that stupid hat.  
“First things first” Sam announces “We have to find the nearest motel so we can get some rest. I feel exhausted!”  
“Yeah, I agree”, Dean nods and walks ahead of Sam, out of habit, and they head off towards the towns motel. 

\---------------------------------------------

Their motel room wasn’t anything spectacular. The only real difference was that they had a separate room for their toilet instead of it being with the rest of the bathroom fixtures. It was a sudden change, something Sam didn’t expect. Their beds were covered with Brown and Green patterned covers with white sheets underneath. The room itself had a very bush-related theme to it, with what appeared to be gumtree leaf-styled wallpaper on the feature wall, and dull blue-green coloured paint on the other walls. They had a single desk in the corner opposite their beds, and a lounge that was a dirty brown colour with a small TV located slightly in front of it. They didn’t have a large kitchen or dining area, basically only a quarter of the room was delegated for that. There was only a mini bar-fridge, a sink with a stove next to it, and a small dining table with 2 chairs located against the wall a few feet from their bed. The tabletops were a weird tinge of green Sam hoped he’d never see again.  
Later that evening in their motel room Sam is discussing with Dean the old folklore regarding Drop Bears  
“There’ve been a few bodies going missing in the past 2 years” Sam explains “but nobody has ever been able to find out who or what has done it.”  
Dean looks up from his hat, the one he made himself from the corks out of the 12 wine bottles scattered over the bed. 7 of which he had drank.  
“Haha, look at the hat Sammy! Look quickly!” He says excitedly.  
“This is serious Dean, there have been at least 15 missing persons in the past 4 years and what’s even worse, is lately the bodies have been showing up again!” Dean moved his head in a kind of confused but uncaring manner. “In the last 6 months, there have been at least 5 cases of this Drop Bear attacking people and not taking their bodies.” Sam continues.  
Dean burps loudly and starts shifting around the empty bottles of wine that are lying over the bed, trying to clear a path to get over to the edge of the bed so he could sit and talk to Sam.  
“Maybe it’s just a regular serial killer in a small town Sammy” Dean debates “for once why can’t we just have a nice relaxing” Dean hiccups “night in and have a few drinks?”  
“Because Dean,” Sam argues back “despite the fact we have no idea how we ended up here, we also have no way of getting home, so for now we just have to keep ourselves distracted until we can think of a way to get home!”  
Dean hiccups again “You’re no fun Sammy!” Dean puts on the Hobbly-Bob he made and twists his head around making the corks fly around until one of them hits him in the eye.  
“Son of a bi-“  
“Dean!” Sam yells “Come on man. Help me figure out this before you go and pass out on me!”  
“Fine!” Dean hiccups again “Have there been any witnesses to the attacks?”  
“None so far, which is convenient... It always seems to single out one person in a group and attacks when the rest of them are asleep, and then manages to leave before any of them wake up.”  
“Do you really think it’ll be one of these ‘Drop Bear’ things?” Dean looks at him with disbelief. “When has it ever been that easy for us?”  
“It’s the best lead we’ve gotten so far. Our best bet would be going out tomorrow and asking around to see if there’s been anyone who has witnessed an attack” Sam jumps up and heads towards the bathroom to get showered for bed, Dean shoves all the bottles onto the floor and replies  
“Good, cause I could use a bit of sleep...” before passing out on top of the sheets.

\---------------------------------------------

A group of 4 teenagers are wandering around in the wild bushlands, it’s as cold and as dark as it was a few nights before and they are acting drunken and stupidly. They start joking about how people in the area have either gone missing or died recently.  
Matt is one of those stereotypical captain-of-the-sports-team jocks with blonde wavy hair, and an up-himself attitude.  
“Seriously guys, you don’t believe in that stupid ass story do you? I mean come on. Drop Bears? Really?!” he jokes.  
Nathan is his right hand man, with dark unkempt hair and is just as up-himself  
“What else would it have been?” he jests back at Matt shooting a sly look backwards towards the two girls “They say they all went to sleep, there was no screaming or weird sounds. They just woke up and found him dead!”  
Helen is a cheerleader with bright red hair, freckles but in the right places. Everyone thinks she is beautiful.  
“Come on guys, this is stupid. We shouldn’t be out here.” She protests “What if it is true and we end up dying too?!”  
Ivy was Helens best friend, not your typical drama geek, she was fairly popular back at school  
“Helen, you’re such a pansy. It’s a story after all! You know what they are right? Fictional. They’re not real.”  
The group, except for Helen, all laugh. “Yeah Helen” Nathan proclaims “if you’re that scared why don’t you just leave now? We aren’t forcing you to be out here with us!”  
“And walk back through the bush by myself? No thank you! Even if this is just a story I don’t trust the wildlife here as it is! I’m not stupid.”  
“Haha, little Helen’s a scaredy-cat!” Ivy teases.  
“Aww, poor Helen’s all scared and alone out in the bush! Watch out a Drop Bear fall on you!” Nathan jokes around and punches her arm softly.  
“Cut it out guys, this isn’t even funny anymo-“  
Helen gets cut off by a weird shadow and rustling in the trees above, the group still laughing at her. Helen looks up, screaming at the top of her lungs. The rest of the group all look up, seeing something red glowing, moving through the trees. It jumps down towards them, landing a few feet away. They freak out, scream and all start running, eventually splitting into two groups; the guys are the first out of the bushes, leaving Helen and Ivy by themselves.  
The two girls are scared senseless running through the unfamiliar bushlands looking behind them when they get the chance. Trying to see what it is that’s chasing them. Helen was running as fast as she can, screaming “Please god no! Leave us alone!” Ivy was running through the darkness, unable to see the large rock in front of her. She trips on it falling down and knocking herself out cold on a tree stump. Helen turns at the sound of a loud ‘THUMP!’ just in time to see the red glowing figure dive down on top of her best friend. She clearly sees its red and disproportionate body, the huge white eyes sticking out of its head along with the toothless mouth. Helen turns shrieking and starts running as fast as her body would let her trying to get out of there.  
Helen makes it out and turns around, her eyes start darting all over the place trying to see any trace of Ivy. She was hoping that whatever that thing, the thing that was chasing them all didn’t manage to get her best friend. Matt and Nathan run towards her  
“What the hell happened?!” Matt demands in a harsh shout “Where’s Ivy?!”  
“I don’t know” was all Helen managed to squeak out before breaking down and sobbing hysterically. Matt and Nathan look out into the bushes, wondering what the hell that thing was, worrying about what could’ve happened to them all.

\---------------------------------------------

Dean wakes up the next morning, feeling like he was hit by a truck. It’s the first time he’s felt hung over in years but there’s no way he was going to let it show. Sam is in the bathroom brushing his teeth, when he notices Dean is awake, he speak over his toothbrush.  
“Mronin’ Drean” he exclaims, Dean isn’t thrilled about being awake as early as he is and sends back a low effort grunt. He gets up, moving into the bathroom where Sam is still brushing his teeth, kicks him out of the bathroom and gets in the shower hoping it would wake him up and help him feel slightly better.

They walk outside the motel room, Dean hisses quietly at the sight of the bright burning sun, as his eyes try to adjust to the sudden change in brightness levels. They head towards the town centre. Dean rubs his face and eyes, trying to not show just how hung over he was really feeling.  
“I didn’t think I’d ever see another day where Dean Winchester got hung over.” Sam jabs at Deans ribs, joking around with him.  
“Shut up...” Dean replies.  
“Seriously though, this has to be the first time in what? 2? 3 years since you’ve been hung ov-“  
“Seriously, can you stop talking you’re making my head hurt” Dean shoots out.  
“Okay, okay Mr. I’m going to go on a bender” Sam chuckles.  
They walk towards the middle of town where they notice a young girl and two guys talking to who appeared to be the local sheriff. Sarah walks onto the sidewalk near where they were standing and gives Sam a ‘how you doin?’ look. Dean notices her and nudges Sam.  
“Hey Sammy, you know her or something?” Dean asks.  
“Oh, uhh, kinda I guess?” Sam looks unsure of how to answer “We ran into each other yesterday, she’s who I was talking to yesterday before I saw you pull up on that run down piece of junk”  
Dean laughs “Tell me about it, that pickup was in a horrible state, I felt bad even looking at it let alone riding in it” Sarah walks over towards them, stopping next to Sam and standing opposite to Dean.  
“Hey Sam, did you hear about what happened?” she enquires.  
“No, I haven’t? What’s going on?”  
“Hey I’m Dea-“  
Sarah interrupts Dean’s introduction “Apparently 4 of them went out into the bush last night, as a joke. They were messing around with Helen, the red haired one, when they saw this figure in the tree. They all ran, ended up splitting up and by the time they made it out one of their friends were gone.”  
Sam looks puzzled and asks “You think it’s another Drop Bear attack?”  
“I don’t know what to think anymore.” Sarah shrugged “Helen described it as a red glowing figure with a massive head, small body, bright white eyes and no teeth. That doesn’t sound like any kind of bear I’ve ever hear of.”  
Dean clears his throat trying to get the attention of Sarah who continues to ignore him. Dean looks down at his feet defeated and stops trying. Sarah walks past Sam stops at Dean and finally introduces herself to him.  
“You must be Sam’s brother right?” she questions “I’m Sarah. I’m here studying the local folklore in this area, apparently these incidents have been occurring more and more lately”  
“Yeah, I’m Dean. Sam and I are here on business at the mome-“  
Sarah interrupts Dean again “Don’t try and lie to me, I know you two aren’t here on business. Your brother was confused about where he was. You ended up here accidently. Plus I can tell by your accents.” Dean looks at her, taken back by the way she spoke to him.  
Sam steps up “Yeah, we’re visiting from Kansas, but we went on a bit of a bender a few nights ago and we ended up here somehow.”  
Sarah looks back to Sam “That’s one helluva road trip... Time you guys followed the yellow brick road back on home then” she jested.  
Dean chuckles under his breath and Sam glares at him his smile fades as he says “Yeah, right now though we really wanna find out about this so called Drop Bear, find out wha-“  
Sarah interrupts Dean for the third time “I don’t think that’s very wise, you guys aren’t any kind of authority. I think it may be best if you guys just get out of town as quickly as possible.”  
“Why’s that?” Sam asks.  
Sarah replies “This thing, whatever it is Drop Bear or not. It has a taste for people who don’t have an Australian accent.”  
“What? That sounds ridiculous.” Sam snaps “It only attacks foreigners?”  
“Believe me I know it sounds weird, but I think it might be better if you two find a way out of town as soon as possible.” She explains back.  
“Don’t worry, we can handle ourselves” Dean tries to assure her. Sarah laughs under her breath like it’s the funniest thing she’d heard in a while.  
“I’m sorry mate, but I don’t think two guys that look like you do right now are gonna be able to take care of yourselves”  
“What’s wrong with our clot-“  
Dean tries to defend  
“For one, anyone can tell you’re not from around here. So if you are planning on staying here and helping I suggest maybe finding some clothes that fit in with the local style”  
Dean shoots her a nasty look before grunting and walks off towards the group of teens who just finished talking to the police officer. Sam turns to Sarah  
“Sorry about him, he can be a bit... Set in his ways when it comes to clothing”  
“Don’t worry about it” as she waves it off “I have a brother just like him; I know exactly how to deal with them.”  
Sam chuckles under his breath and smiles at Sarah before turning and heading to where Dean was walking. 

Dean walks up to the group of teenagers and introduces himself  
“Hey guys my name’s Dean,” Sam appears and stands slightly behind his brother, off to the right “and this is my brother Sam. We heard about what happened to your friend, we’re really sorry.”  
“It was horrible.” Helen emphasizes “I don’t know whether my eyes were playing tricks on me or not. People said it was a drop bear not a flippin’ alien.”  
Sam and Dean exchange a confused look before Matt starts to talk  
“It was so weird. It was like half our size, but its head was more than half of what it was. Like some kind of rag doll” He moves his hands around trying to describe the size and shape of it to them both.  
Nathan interrupts before he can finish the thought “Some kind of weird red glowing ragdoll. I’m glad we got out of there in time, but it got Ivy... I don’t even know how we’re gonna tell her parents when we get back.”  
Sam looks at him, puzzled “Back? Back where?”  
Matt looks at Sam “We’re over here on holiday from Toronto; we figured a change of scenery would be nice. We heard West Australia was a good spot for tourists who want to hike and get back to nature.”  
Sam turns to Dean and widens his eyes then Nathan starts to talk again  
“We were stupid though, we didn’t believe the stories. We should’ve listened and stayed away from the forest”  
“You say you guys are from Canada right?” Dean asks.  
The three teens speak in unison “Yeah.”  
Dean turns to his brother and whispers “That fits the MO. It only seems to go after people who have no Australian accent, foreigners basically”  
Helen overhears and exclaims “What do you mean it only goes after foreigners? It? What even is it?”  
“We don’t know yet. We’re trying to work that out” Sam replies. “Who even are you?” Helen asks.  
Dean answers “That doesn’t matter, we just need you guys to get out of here as soon as possible”  
“Yeah, we’re flying out first thing Monday morning.”  
“Be sure to stay indoors, don’t open anything, okay?” Dean instructs and the three replies in unison again  
“We won’t”  
Nathan continues “We learnt our lesson last night. We don’t plan on making the same mistake twice.”  
Sam and Dean both turn and walk away, heading back to where Sarah was standing but she was gone, Sam thinks ‘Oh Sarah must have left already’.  
“Well, maybe we should head back to the library and try and figure out what the hell this thing is.” Sam suggests.  
“First, I need to get me some food.” Dean says with a hungry look in his eye. Dean and Sam walk off towards the only food joint in town.

\---------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean are sitting down in a small restaurant, Dean has his usual cheeseburger with bacon and a side of fries and with soda, Sammy took a more healthy approach and went with a Caesar Salad and a large bottle of water. The restaurant looked old fashioned, similar to one that you’d find in the Wild West. Pretty much everything was made out of wood. The entry doors were full sized parlour doors, which swing open and keep on swinging until they come to a complete stop, there was a small bar as soon as you walk in with the stools lined up. The restaurant side of the building had cushioned chairs up against each other in a row, just like the diners back home however they weren’t as brightly coloured or lit as the ones they remember. There was a song on the radio playing “Land Down Under” Dean had never heard it before but he could feel it getting stuck in his head with each beat. Dean notices Sam has a laptop and turns to him  
“Hey, where’d you get that laptop from Sammy?” Sam looks at him, and then tries to avoid eye contact  
“Don’t ask, I might’ve swiped it from the motel room next to us.” Dean just bursts out laughing  
“You’re turning into a bigger criminal than I am!” Sam purses his lips and gives Dean his usual bitch-face.  
“Anyways, I think I might’ve found some more things out about this creature. They say that there’s something in this area, hell in all bushland areas in this country, that it’s a small red gnome sized man who stalks for prey that fall sleep underneath their tree” Sam explains,  
“So it eats them?” Dean asks  
“Actually, it sucks their blood” Sam replies  
“Oh so like a vampire?”  
“A bit of both actually. They tend to feed on the blood, bit by bit. They eat whatever they can on the first night, and then they head off to find a river, take a drink then sleep for the day. Dean takes a big bite into his burger, savouring the taste he’d missed for so long.  
“When they wake up, the first thing they do is regurgitate the body.” Dean chokes a little on the burger before putting it down, having lost his appetite for meat as Sam continues “Once the body is regurgitated, the skin is shown to be a pale red colour, and it also has shrunk.”  
“Shrunk as in, ‘Honey I Shrunk the Kids?’ Shrunk?” Dean asks, with a weird look on his face.  
“As far as I can tell, it shrinks down while being inside the monster. It makes itself larger in size, eats up the body and then they shrink back to their normal size shrinking the body inside as well, until they themselves shrink and work their way inside to drink the remaining blood.” Dean looks mortified  
“Dude, that’s nasty.”  
“You’re telling me.” Sam replies “They have no known way of killing these things listed anywhere, so we’re basically still on square one. They also don’t know the name of these monsters.” Dean picks up the burger gives it another once over, and puts it back down, deciding on the fries instead. Sam closes the laptop  
“I think it’s time we went around town and started asking the locals if they know anything about this big headed small monster.” Dean sighs  
“I guess. Lemme finish eating these fries first, seeing as you ruined my appetite for meat!”  
Sam just laughs at the face Dean pulls as he looks at his burger knowing full well it’s his fault that he won’t eat meat for at least week.

\---------------------------------------------

Sam and Dean find themselves wandering around town for the most of the day talking to people that they happen to bump into, asking if they know anything about the weird red monster. After finishing discussing the local legends with one of the older residents, Dean turns to Sam and shrugs his shoulders indicating he had no leads.  
“Dean, this feels hopeless” Sam sighs out “it’s like as if everyone around here are either drunk off their asses or not paying attention most of the time.” Dean chuckles out loud at the statement.  
“Oh Sammy, if only you knew the life of a drunk” Sam just looks at his brother with a hint of disappointment.  
“Well, it’s almost night out; we gotta start thinking about getting back to the motel room soon.”  
“Why do we have to call it an early night?” Dean pouts like a child “Why don’t we go out on the town... Well, this small town should have at least one bar somewhere right?”  
“Yeah, I guess we could go for a night out.” Sam agrees wearily “Maybe we can find some locals in the bar who can spill some folklore on us that might help” Deans face lights up at his brother’s approval before turning and saying  
“Always got your mind on the job Sammy, typical.” Sam looks at Dean like he just told a terrible pun, and walks off in the direction of the town square, hoping to run into some more people that might know something about the local legends. After about two and a half hours of walking around aimlessly talking to people, they finally give in and start to head towards the local bar, Dean has a grin on his face that nothing could wipe off.

\---------------------------------------------

Dean excitedly walks into the bar with Sam trailing behind him, with a look of regret on his face; the atmosphere is very sombre and dull. The walls were covered in Australian themed memorabilia such as a weird Tin Helmet that read underneath “Replica of Ned Kelly’s Helmet” and a Dean recognises a few of the record labels belonging to AC/DC and The Bee Gee’s. The music that was playing seemed to be extremely slow and boring, not like what music is shown upon the wall, Dean heads over towards the jukebox to try and find a better song that would bring life back into the place. Sam finds himself a little bar table in the far corner of the room, opposite the toilets. Dean brings over a tray filled with what Sam could only assume as Vodka and he downing them. Sam started looking around to see if there’s anyone who may be sober enough to tell a story or two. Dean shouts after Sam  
“Come on Sammy! Lighten up a bit, have a few drinks! Live a little!” Sam sighs, and heads back to the table Dean is sitting at and quietly whispers  
“Dean, the job is more important. I wish you’d focus on getting it done before you decide to start getting hammered like this, you become near impossible to work with when you’re drunk.” Before storming off, feeling slightly annoyed at Dean for ignoring the job and just drinking the night away.  
He approaches the bar and the bartender turns to him.  
“Hey bud, crazy night out with your mate?” he asks. Sam just laughs and replies with  
“Oh, yeah. We’re brothers and he can’t even spend one night without drinking to help me out.” The bartender looks at Sam with a puzzled expression before continuing the conversation.  
“Oh, that sucks, what do you need help with?” Sam shifts in his seat  
“I uhh... It’s hard to explain.” He begins “Hey listen, you wouldn’t happen to know any local legends or folklore about a red man with a disproportionate body by any chance would you?” The Bartender looks at Sam, and tries to turn his head away from him.  
“What? What do you know?” Sam enquires. “Well, there’s this local legend about something called a Yara-Ma-Yha-Who”  
“A what?”  
“Yara-Ma-Yha-Who, they’re these creatures that feast on blood.“ she states with a near gag-like reflex clearly disgusted by whatever the creature is.  
“Oh, I know about all that. They drink blood, consume the body then regurgitate them.”  
“Yeah, that’s apparently not all though.” He turns and faces him, staring into his eyes deeply  
Sam swallows “What do you mean?”  
The Bartender continues to explain what they do  
“Apparently, once they’ve finished drinking the blood, they bury your body for 2 days. When those two days are up they dig you back up, except you’ve been turned into one of them” Sam looks around to see if anyone might be listening in before leaning in to whisper to him  
“Do you by any chance know of a way to stop them?”  
The bartender looks at Sam and laughs it off  
“Stop them? Stop them how? You mean kill them?” Sam looks at him with a serious face. The bartender laughs again and reiterates  
“You know these are just stories right?” Sam replies  
“Yeah, I know. But say they aren’t. How would you go about killing one?”  
The bartender continues  
“Well, when I was in school, there were so many different ways of dealing with them. The best way is to steer clear of sleeping in the bushland they inhabit as they only eat people who sleep under their tree” Sam nods, before proceeding  
“Yeah, but these ones are clearly more hell bent on killing people”  
The bartender laughs again  
“You think one of these are killing people? That a fictional story creature is killing people?” Sam just stands there, not knowing how he should respond.  
“I’m sorry I don’t know of any way of killing one. They never mentioned that in the folklores of the area.” The bartender continues to laugh under his breath. Sam sighs  
“Okay, thanks anyways...”  
Sam returns over to the table that Dean is seated at. He appears to be holding his alcohol well quite well.  
“Find out anything new?” Dean enquires.  
“Apparently, they’re called Yaru-Ma-Yha-Who, and remember how they drink your blood?” Dean nods and Sam continues “Well, once they’ve drank all the blood in your body, they bury it and dig you up again after a day or two. That completes some ritual-of-sorts which turns you into one of them.”  
Dean looks at Sam, slightly rattled by the new information  
“Oh crap. That’s not good.”  
Sam nods “Tell me about it.”  
Dean looks down at his feet, his vision starting to blur  
“I think we should head back to the motel room, I’m starting to get a little dizzy. We can work out how to kill this thing in the morning.”  
Sam nods agreeing with Dean. They both stand up, Sam helping Dean to his feet and walks with him out of the bar. Sam places down some of the money he managed to swipe out of the wallet of a passerby earlier on that day and nods towards the Bartender.

\---------------------------------------------

The Officer from earlier is walking home from work, when he hears a rustling in the bushes, he turns on a flashlight to investigate when a dog comes bolting out from behind the bush and startles the officer. The Officer almost loses his footing when he stumbles backwards shouting  
“Damnit dog, you scared me half to death!”  
The dog barks, and runs out carrying on down the main road heading towards the town square. The Officer continues on his route towards home, passing the motel room that Sam and Dean are staying in. He hears another rustle in the bush and ignores it expecting it to be another innocent animal.  
“Damn wildlife around here, constantly giving people heart atta-“  
The Officer’s sentence is interrupted when the Yara-Ma appears from nowhere and knocks the officer to the ground.  
Sam overhears the screaming and tries to wake Dean up, but he’s passed out from intoxication. Sam barges down his motel room door in time to see the officer and his flashlight being dragged into the bushes, dropping the flashlight on the way. Sam shouts after the officer, but it’s too late, he’s already been dragged into the bush leaving no trace except the flashlight and drag marks along the bush pathway.  
Sam looks grimly out into the bushland as he runs to where the officer had been just moments before. Picks up the flashlight and shines it out trying to find what did it or where the officer might be.

\---------------------------------------------

Sam is sitting on his bed being bombarded by Dean asking more questions than he could answer.  
“Dean, I already told you, I saw the officer get dragged off and into the woods. It was definitely the Yaru-Ma.” Sam explains for what felt like the thousandth time.  
“Did you see it?” Dean asks eager to finish the interrogation.  
“No, all I heard was a scream, I tried to wake you up but you wouldn’t have any of it so I ran outside to see him being dragged off into the bush.”  
Dean punches the wall hard enough to leave a small dent but only bruising a few knuckles  
“Damnit, I wish I hadn’t drunk like I did last night! I feel like absolute crap again.” Sam laughs a little, trying to make light of a dire situation  
“Yeah, you look it too.” Dean shoots him his bitch-face  
“Shut up...” Dean walks over to the sink and washes over his hands, and changes his shirt. Sam shouts into the bathroom,  
“Hurry up Dean, we have to get back out there to try and find something we can work with.” Dean appears from the bathroom running his hand down his face and mouth.  
“I know I know quit nagging me” Sam gets up and heads outside, leaving Dean in the room for a minute so he can compose himself.  
Dean proceeds outside and starts talking to Sam about the creature they’re hunting.  
“So, what do we know so far?” Dean asks. Sam starts to list off all the details he can remember  
“They hunt at night, they only kill people who sleep under their tree (which apparently wasn’t the case anymore), they suck out all your blood gradually, they then bury your bloodless body which turns you into one.”  
Dean shivers at the thought of turning into one of those creatures.  
“Man, I’d hate to be turned into one of those Yaru-Mu-Yha-Who” or however you say the damn name.”  
Sam laughs and retorts with “Yara-Ma-Yha-Who.”  
The town drunk was standing within earshot of the brothers and overhears the part about a Yaru-Ma. He approaches the two and introduces himself  
“G’day mates, th’names Andy.”  
Sam looks at him wondering what he wants and asks  
“Uhh, hey Andy, can we help you?” Andy smiles and replies  
“No, but I think can help you fella’s out. I hear you boys talkin’ about a Yaru-Ma. I know a thing or two about them”  
Dean rubs his eyes and runs his hand down his mouth with an expression of doubt, the same one he makes when he’s trying not to cry.  
Sam asks “What kind of things?”  
“Most importantly, how to kill one.”  
Sam turns to Dean with an excited look on his face  
“You wouldn’t happen to be willing to tell us how by any chance?”  
“I might be able to remember how, for a price...”  
Dean nudges at Sam’s arm  
“Forget this guy, clearly he’s the town drunk. Probably doesn’t even know what he’s saying” Sam sighs and replies  
“He’s the only lead we’ve got Dean. We need something to go off of.” Andy grins at the brothers  
“How does a greenie sound?” Dean rolls his eyes at Andy’s slang word  
“A ‘Greenie’? What the hell is a Greenie”  
Andy smacks his head, like he just discovered something he forgot  
“Oh, right. You fella’s aren’t from here are ya.” Sam looks at Dean, slightly worried at where this might be going. “A Greenie is a $100 bill”  
Dean looks like he’s ready to punch him  
“Wait what? You want us to pay you $100 for information!? That’s ridiculous.”  
Andy holds up his arms, trying to bargain with Dean “Hey, I got all the information you need, right here in my noggin’.”  
Sam attempts to calm Dean down as he apologizes “Sorry man, all we have are American bills on us.”  
Andy sighs “I suppose those’ll have to do for now.”  
“Damn right it’ll do for now.” Dean snarls “I should knock you down a few levels”  
Andy backs away slightly  
“Hey now, don’t be like that. I’m only here to help you” Sam steps between them, turning to Dean  
“Whatever, Dean calm down.” He pushes his brother back a bit before turning to Andy  
“What do you know about how to kill a Yaru-Ma?”  
“Oh right there’s a book in the library. A very extensive book on Australian Folk Lore, they have an entire chapter on the tales of people who have managed to live an attack from one.”  
Dean looks shocked  
“Live an attack? I thought they drained the life out of you? In the form of your blood”  
Andy shakes his head “that’s only if you struggle. The natives in this area knew about them long before we settled here, they’re the ones who wrote the book on them.”  
Sam gets to the point  
“What book is it?” he asks. Andy looks up from the bill he just got from Sam  
“Dream a Little Dreamtime with Me. Oh and cheers mate”  
Andy walks off looking proud as he trudges off towards the bar. Sam shouts after him “Thanks Andy” ‘I wonder if he’s ever even held that much money before in his life’ Dean thinks before turning to Sam  
“I guess it’s time to go the library again.”  
Dean lets out an exasperated sigh “I hate the library damnit.”

\---------------------------------------------

Sam scratches his head as he looks all around trying to find the book Andy mentioned to no avail. He didn’t understand the Indexing that they used in the library. He looks at Dean who’s sitting down staring at the busty Librarian, walks over to him and smacks him over the back of the head playfully.  
“Dean, get your head out of the clouds and help me find this damn book.”  
Dean yawns “I can’t help it man. These kinds of places bore the hell out of me. Plus, that librarian is pretty hot”  
Sam sighs, and decides to send him away  
“Fine then! You go off to the bar and see if you can’t find someone who knows the area and may be able to lead us to the last known location of the people who went missing.”  
Dean’s ears perk up at the mentioning of the word ‘bar’ and jumps out of his seat and heads towards the exit, not before turning and putting some of his charm on the Librarian. He winks at her, and she tries not to look flustered at the motion. Sam just shakes his head and carries on trying to figure out the system.  
It was worse than Bobby’s old systems!  
What the hell guys. ‘Why can’t you use a simpler system, like ALPHABETICAL ORDER’ Sam thinks to himself. He eventually gives in and heads over to the Librarian and asks for help, he reads her name is Charmaine and strikes a conversation up with her.  
“Hey Charmaine, is it?” He asks  
“Yea darlin’ what can I do ya for?” she replies.  
“I’m looking for a book, it’s called ‘Dream a Little Dreamtime With Me’ I think”  
“Dream a Little Dreamtime With Me”? She repeats.  
“Yeah, thanks.” Sam starts to look around a bit more, noticing that there’s a dot-painted painting hanging on the wall behind the Librarians desk, he looks at it in awe wondering who the painter was when she snaps him back to reality by asking  
“Hey darlin’ do you happen to have an author’s name by chance?”  
“Oh no, I don’t sorry” Sam blubbers out. Charmaine adjusts her glasses a little before sitting down at the computer and starts typing away, Sam interrupts  
“Oh, and if you could help me maybe find it? I’m not from this area, so I don’t really understand how the filing systems work. That’d be great.” Sam smiles at her and she looks up from the computer  
“No problem darlin’, I know how confusin’ it can be at first” she winks at him then continues typing away. Sam hears what he describes as a confirmation tone and she looks back up at him  
“Okay darlin’ it says here the book is located in the Fiction, not the Non-Fiction.” She adjusts her glasses making sure she read that last part correctly  
“Huh, that’s weird.”  
“Weird? How is it weird?” Sam asks. She eyeballs him down  
“The book is about folklore and tall tales, you’d figure it’d be with the other Non-Fiction books.” Sam laughed a little bit, trying to cover up what he knew “Oh, hah. I guess you’re right”  
He averts his gaze and decides to play stupid. Charmaine gets out of her seat and begins to walk towards the shelf described on the computer with Sam following close behind.  
“Here you go darlin’. Is this book the one you were lookin’ for?” Charmaine hands the book to Sam and he gives it a once over.  
He nods and replies “Yes, thanks so much”  
“Any time darlin’, I’ll be back at my desk if you need anythin’ else.”  
Charmaine heads back over to her desk and continues on with the work she was doing. Sam proceeds to read over the book looking for any mention of a Yaru-Ma.

\---------------------------------------------

The bar today seems even more empty and solitary than before. There’s a new bartender, which Dean notices right away. He walks up and orders a double on the rocks.  
“Hey, how’s it goin? Just a double on the rocks”  
The bartender looks at Dean giving him a once over. When noticing the bags under his eyes she asks him  
“Rough night?”  
“Rough couple of days actually, my brother and I; Sammy were unexpectedly placed here.”  
The bartender nods  
“Oh so you’re working in the mines?”  
“God no not in the mines!” Dean growled “I wouldn’t be caught dead in one of those orange vest things.”  
The bartender laughs “You mean a Fluro Safety Vest?”  
Dean nods “Yeah, that thing. I prefer my coats looking a little less like road cones.” The bartender laughs, and holds out her hand, shaking Deans  
“I’m Paula by the way, and your name is?”  
Dean nods in acknowledgement “Dean.”  
“So Dean, what brings you to this part of Australia anyways?” she queries getting out a glass to pour Dean the glass he ordered. Dean thanks her and answers  
“You don’t wanna know hell even if I explains it, you wouldn’t believe me.” Dean downs the shot with ease. Paula accepts the answer  
“Fair enough” Dean slams down the glass “Another round!” Paula chuckles  
“Alright then this ones on me!”  
“Thanks” Dean smiles at her. Paula pours out Dean’s glass and pulls one out from the cupboard underneath the bar, pouring herself a single. Dean holds up his glass, gesturing a toast  
“To the unknown!” he shouts out, they clink glasses, downing their drinks and Paula continues to pour out a Dean’s third and her second, raising her glass to toast as well.  
“To hot guys like you” Dean chuckles a little before clinking his glass and downing his drink. Sam enters the bar and heads over to Dean.  
“Sammy!” Dean says excitedly Sam nods  
“I have a lead, we have to go!”  
“Aw come on Sammy, I just got started drinking!” Dean complained Sam shoots Dean his usual bitch-face and Dean pouts  
“Come on, Dean! It’s job related.” Dean finally gets up out of his seat, winks at Paula and follows Sam outside. Paula calls out “I’ll cya around Dean”.

\---------------------------------------------

They walk out into the heat; Dean covers his eyes from the sun as the change in lighting level hurt his eyes. Sam turns to him  
“I figured out how to kill it.”  
Dean looks shocked “Kill it? As in kill it for good?”  
Sam nods “Yeah, that book had a lot of information on them. Apparently it’s true that they only go after tourists or foreigners. On top of that their lifespan is already short, normally only living between 1 to 2 years after being turned.”  
Dean looks out into the bushlands before turning back to his brother “That means if we kill the one in this area before it can turn someone w-“  
“We can exterminate the problem at the source!” Sam interrupts.  
Dean rubs his hands together, eager to get started  
“Alright Sammy, let’s get this show on the road, what do we need?”  
“You’re not gonna like it” Sam begins “We’ll have to get it all before nightfall, because we have to head back into town after to get the final ingredient.”  
Dean looks confused “Back into town? As in we have to go out there?”  
“Yeah, we have to get a branch from a tree it lives or has lived in, and then a type of fungus that only grows on the ground underneath one of their victim’s regurgitated body” Dean nods, confirming he understood, Sam continues rubbing his eyes from the strain of reading for the day “and the final ingredient is going to be the hardest, we need blood of a witness”  
Dean shakes his head, not believing what he just heard  
“Wait, blood? How in the hell are we going to convince someone who’s witnessed it to give us their blood”  
Sam shrugs his shoulder, before ushering his brother  
“We’ll figure it out later, we have to go!”  
Dean quickly asks “Do you have any idea what the fungus is, or where a victim’s body might have been?”  
Sam shakes his head, looking towards the bushlands “It has a very distinct red colour to it, so it can’t be that hard to spot.” Dean nods his head a final time, and heads off in front of Sam into the bushlands to get the first ingredient.

\---------------------------------------------

Dean finds himself walking slightly ahead of Sam, like usual, when they reach a small clearing that Sam knows was where the attack on Helen and her friends had occurred. They begin to search all around the area, not really knowing what to expect. Dean sighs out  
“This is hopeless Sammy” before throwing his hands down to his side. Sam turns to him  
“Come on Dean, once this is all over we can finally find a way to catch a plane back home. Dean was yawning and stretching his arms out, when he abruptly stops, shuddering  
“Uhh- Wait what. Plane? As in an Airplane?!”  
“Do you know of some other method we can use to get home?”  
“I don’t know, maybe ring someone we know and get them to find a witch to poof us back home?! I-I can’t stand flying.” Dean throws a look of worry towards Sam.  
“I know, but you’re just going to have to man up and deal with it.” Dean is still looking worried when he yawns again, this time deeper. Sam turns to him “You seem to be a little tired!”  
“Tell me about it, I feel like I’m about to pass out.” Dean stretches out again  
“Well, you keep looking around here; I’ll look over this way” Sam points off in the distance where he can hear some running water  
Dean nods his head “Okay, don’t go too far though”  
“I won’t.”  
Dean walks in the opposite direction looking around for the weird coloured fungi that they need when he spots it next to a near-dead tree. He leans in to pick it up when the exhaustion from his near sleepless nights began to catch up to him. His vision starts to fade away, blurring. Dean starts falling out of consciousness, resting his head on a soft blanket of dirt and passing out.

Sam continues to look for the fungus within the area, to no avail. He goes to turn around when he walks headfirst into a low hanging branch, leaving a small cut on his forehead. He rubs the pain away ‘I hate this place, the sooner we get out of here the better.’ Sam ducks down underneath the branch he just walked into and started heading towards where he left Dean looking. He shouts out “I had no luck Dean, what about you?”  
Sam finally makes it into the small clearing where he remembers leaving Dean to find nobody there  
Sam looks around confused “Dean? Hey Dean! Where are you?  
He gets no response; he starts to panic  
“Dean! Come on, this isn’t funny”  
Sam runs around the clearing looking for Dean everywhere when he notices in a small clearing in the opposite direction a small patch of red glowing fungus near a small indent in the shape of a body nearby. He runs over towards it, leaning down to pick up all the fungus he could before cursing to himself  
‘Damnit Dean. Where the hell are you?

\---------------------------------------------

Sam runs in the direction of the town centre, looking for Helen everywhere. He spots her in the distance and jogs over towards her. “Hey Helen! Helen!” he shouts as he runs up towards her, trying to catch his breath  
“Sam right? What can I do for ya?”  
“I need your help. Well, actually. I need to ask something of you” Sam says with difficulty  
“What is it?” She asks.  
“I need some of your blood”  
“Wait, what the hell for?! “  
Sam looks at her, serious faced  
“It’s hard to explain, but the thing that got your friend Ivy, you witnessed it right?” He asks.” She nods in response  
“I need the blood of a witness in order to kill the thing,”  
“Kill the thing? What exactly is this thing?!” she says abruptly  
“They’re called Yaru-Ma. I’m pretty sure your friend Ivy would have been turned into one by now, she’s probably the one who has my brother.”  
Helen looks shocked at what Sam just said  
“Wait, you think Ivy might still alive?!”  
“Not exactly, she could be but it’s not Ivy anymore.” Sam began to explain “It’s a monster, similar to a vampire. Look, I just need a small vial of your blood so I can kill the son of a bitch who has my brother. Can you help me or not?”  
“I guess, but I’m coming with you”  
Sam shakes his head “Come with me to kill it? I don’t thi-“  
“I want to witness it for myself. I want to make sure the thing that got Ivy is dead. For good” She says, determined to work with Sam  
Sam looks defeated, and finally agrees  
“Okay, but if you come along I have a couple of ground rules.”  
“Whatever you want, I’ll do whatever as long as I can come along.”  
Sam nods his head, and starts to head off towards his motel room with Helen following behind. He needs to get this paste created for the weapon as soon as possible...

\---------------------------------------------

Sam and Helen are sitting down at the kitchen table; Sam has a syringe in his hand extracting some blood from Helen’s arm.  
“Is that enough blood?” she asks. Sam nods, and quickly adds it to the mixing bowl filled with the fungus pulp he just crushed up. Helen looks at the bowl, not sure what Sam is even doing.  
“What even is that?”  
“Well, the blood is yours, as you are probably aware, but in order to kill it we have to mix it with some rare fungus, which is what else is in this bowl. Most of this information I found in a book at the Library.” Sam explains, no averting his eyes from the mixing bowl. When someone knocks at the door, Helen jumps interrupting any follow up questions she might have had. Sam gets up and heads over and cautiously opens the door being met with Sarah standing there, shocked and in tears.  
“Sarah!? What’s wrong?” Sam questions  
“I saw it... that thing!” She explains “I saw it take your brother.” Sam tries to calm her down, but she’s far too shaken up, and she continues “I was out in the woods researching a little when I heard you and your brother. At first I didn’t know what to think but then... That thing, what was that thing!?”  
Sam attempts to calm her down some more  
“Calm down... This happened last night; you seem to be acting like it only just happened?” Sam asks  
“It took me. After I saw it drag Dean up into the tree it turned and jumped at me, I tried to get away but I couldn’t out run it.”  
Sam looks at her, shocked at the information  
“Wait, it dragged him up into a tree?” Sam says “Why would it have done that? All the other ones straight away suck the blood and eat the bodie-“  
“They what?!”  
Sam looks at her before looking towards Helen  
“Don’t worry right now, it’s really hard to explain. I just need you to show me where it took you!”  
Sarah shakes her head “I’m not going back there! No way”  
Helen walks over towards Sarah and places a hand on her shoulder “Sarah is it?” she asks “We need help. That thing may still have my friend Ivy, and Sam’s brother. Sam can kill it, we just need to know where it is.”  
“I can’t. I ju-“Sarah begins  
“Sarah please, it has my brother, you’d want to help however you could if it was one of your family members. I promise you, I will not let that thing get to you.”  
“I... I- I can lead you there, point you towards the tree. But that’s it. I refuse to go anywhere near that again...”  
“That’s good enough for me! Come on, we have to move fast while it’s sleeping.”  
Sam beckons to Helen to head out the door. She gets up and walks out followed by Sarah, who’s still visibly shaken up by the experience. Sam follows after them, making sure to grab the paste that needs to be smeared on the branch tip.

\---------------------------------------------

Sam is leading Sarah and Helen along the beaten down path, avoiding any low hanging branches or overturned roots along the way. Sarah is shaking visibly  
“It’s just a little bit farther, I. I-“  
Sam notices she’s starting to break down again, and begins to calm her down  
“Don’t worry Sarah. It won’t get you now, it sleeps during the day.”  
Sarah looks confused “It sleeps? So it only hunts people at night time?”  
“According to all the folklore, yeah, however this one doesn’t seem to follow the traditional rules of ingesting the victims before it goes to sleep.” Sam reiterates.  
“How do you know that?” Sarah asks.  
“Well, you’re alive aren’t you?”  
Sarah looks at him with a confused look, before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling out a small flask. Sam could smell the vodka inside  
“Drinking? Knowing what we’re about to do, are you sure that’s wise?”  
“It calms my nerves, especially after everything that has happened to me in the last 24 hours. I think I need it”  
“Hey Sarah” Helen begins “Do you think I could?” she beckons for the flask, Sarah nods and hands it to her, she takes a quick swig before handing it back.  
“We’re close.” Sarah cautions “It’s like, 50 meters up ahead”  
“Meters?” Sam asks  
“Oh, right. American... It’s that tree up ahead.” Sarah points off into the distance, towards a fairly old looking tree, older than any other tree in the vicinity. Sam recognises the clearing as the place near where he discovered the red fungi.  
He turns to Sarah “Are you certain it’s that tree?”  
Sarah nods her head silently. Sam walks up and takes the axe he took from a small hut near the entrance to the bushlands, and hacks off a small branch. He hears some movement above him and looks up to see a figure in a branch up above. He recognises it as Dean.  
“Dean! Is that you up there?” he shouts  
Dean stirs a little in his sleep and almost rolls off the branch waking up suddenly.  
“Sammy! Is that you?” Dean slurred out  
“Dean! It’s Sam! Do you know where it is?”  
Sam saw Dean point towards a small figure in the clearing; it appeared to not be moving. Sam quickly sharpens the branch he just cut off with a hunting knife, and proceeds to smear the paste over it. Helen screams out  
“Is that it?!”  
Sam holds his finger up to his lips, ushering silence. He walks slowly towards it, and prepares to strike. He stabs it through the tiny body, only to find it was the rotting corpse of a Yaru-Ma.  
Helen screams and points upwards to the tree above Sam  
“SAM IT’S RIGHT THERE!”  
Sam looks up just in time to dodge to the left as the creature swoops down and attacks him. It knocks the branch out of his hands and into a small bush and proceeds to attack Sam. The Yaru-Ma continues to wrestle around with Sam making a shrill hissing noise as it beats away at Sam’s face and upper body. Sam notices it begins to open its mouth, growing taller than he was. It was preparing to eat him. Sam struggles as much as he can trying to delay the hastening growth when he hears the sound of flesh being punctured, followed by a crunching sound as the end of the spear appears through the Yaru-Ma’s head. Sarah was on the other end of the spear.  
It turns to look at her, smiling with its creepy toothless grin and falls to the ground with a near silent thud. It started to shrink down to a normal human size and colour. Once it returns to a human form Helen notices that it looks a lot like Ivy.  
“Ivy! Oh my god Ivy! Are you alright?”  
She runs over to the body and holds her close crying over her best friend’s now lifeless corpse.  
“Sarah! You saved my life!” Sam exclaims.  
“I guess I did.” Sarah replies, still shocked by her actions  
Helen stands up, still teary-eyes  
“Guys! It’s Ivy! Do you thin-“  
“I’m sorry Helen, but Ivy is long dead by now. She would’ve probably been dead on the night of the attack on your group. I’m so sorry...” Sam explains  
Sam looks at the ground towards the corpse of the Yaru-Ma-turned-Ivy. Helen starts to sob, more tears forming in her eyes. Sam hears a distant ‘thud’ as Dean manages to jump off a lower point after climbing down the trunk of the tree, to which Sarah is shocked.  
“How th’ hell did ya get down from all the way up there?!”  
“It’s in the job description. We have to get in and sometimes out of situations that are even stickier than this.” Sam laughs remembering all the situations he’s had to climb out of.  
“Thank god I’m not in the business” Sarah sighs  
“Yeah, trust me. Stick with your folklore studies. And try not to take it literally.”  
Sarah lets out a laugh “I won’t!”  
Helen, still teary eyed starts to walk back towards the town, Sam and Dean exchange a mournful look before Sam excuses himself and runs to catch up to her.  
“Helen!” he says “Thank you, we couldn’t have killed this thing without you”  
Helen, still upset replies  
“No problem, I’m glad to see that thing dead. Despite the fact it was at one stage my best friend.”  
Sam apologizes again before continuing on “Look, you and your friends should definitely catch the next plane out of here.”  
She nods her head “Yeah, I’m going to head back to our room and pack my things now”  
Sam lets out a relieved sigh “Okay, good. I hate to bother you but I need to ask you one more favour.”  
Helen looks up to him, “Anything, just name it!”  
Sam smiles, and walks her back to the room leaving Dean to bury the body with Sarah.

\---------------------------------------------

It’s a busy day at Los Angeles International Airport; there are plenty of businessmen and businesswomen walking around hurriedly trying to catch their flights in and out of the country. Sam and Dean are seen getting off a flight and leaving the terminal. Dean is visibly shaken and appears to somewhat tipsy  
“Sam, remind me to never, ever, EVER go overseas again.” Dean holds his hand to his mouth, like he’s about to throw up. Sam laughs at him  
“Aw come on Dean-o. It wasn’t that bad!” Sam elbows his brother in the ribs and continues to laugh. Sam sees Helen over in the distance, calling out to them and changes his path to meet up with her.  
“Sam! Dean!” She shouts starting to walk towards them both  
Sam notices his Dean was still shaking  
“Haha Dean, you can calm down and relax now! We’re back on solid ground”  
“Shut up Sam.” He threatens “Don’t make me go and find a clown outfit and scare you half to death!”  
“You wouldn’t” Sam replies  
“Try me, bitch.”  
“Jerk.”  
They finally meet up with Helen, who seems to be alone now.  
“Where are your two friends?” Sam questions  
“Oh, they caught the earliest flight from here to Toronto” she explains.  
“I’m glad to see you guys made it back in once piece” Dean says  
“So am I” Sam reiterates  
Helen smiles  
“How’d your flight go by the way?” she asks. Sam laughs loudly  
“Take one look at Dean, and you tell me.”  
“Shut up” Dean snarls as he heads over towards the airport exit.  
Sam waits behind to finish talking to Helen, getting some information off of her so he can repay her the cost for the flights. She calls Dean back over to say her goodbyes, hugging the brothers before running off with her suitcase to catch the next flight.  
“Catch ya later you two!” She shouts back to them “Thanks for everything”  
Sam smiles “No problem! If you ever need help with something you have our number!” He shouts back. Dean smiles and they both head towards the exit again.  
“Now that we’re back in the US,” Dean begins “should we try and find the son of a bitch who sent us packing.”  
Sam shakes his head.  
“I’d rather not. Let’s just leave that for another hunter to deal with. I don’t really want to be sent to another country. Not any time soon at least.”  
“Yeah, I don’t think I could handle another trip around the world, especially one that involves flying.”  
Sam laughs to himself as they flag down a taxi. Dean refused to catch any more airplanes to get back to the bunker in Kansas. Sam agrees this time, believing Dean was tormented enough with the 14 hour flight back into the US.

END.


End file.
